


Love Heals

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Positivity, F/M, Kissing, Plus-sized!reader, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Love Heals

**Author's Note:**

> At last, Ardyn gets his own reader one-shot! I’m a little rusty with Ardyn since I’ve been slow with “Ardyn’s Antics”, but I’m getting back to how I write him. I hope you guys like this cute story! Let’s face it. Ardyn would like anyone regardless of looks. Lol That’s how I see it.

##  ** Love Heals **

Lestallum’s picturesque view of the Disc of Cauthess was a magnificent sight during the evening, the sunset a blend of pinks and oranges. Night gradually consumed the colorful sunset with black. It wouldn’t be long until the stars started to appear one by one. 

The breeze brushed the skirt of your beautiful dress. You had decked yourself in make-up and jewelry and even styled your locks of hair. You had strived to make your significant other’s jaw drop once they laid their eyes on you. And amusingly enough, your dress consisted of both your favorite colors to symbolize your relationship. 

You had been waiting for them at Lestallum for about an hour. But you had no idea your date would never arrive. While you remained seated on the bench, you received a text message. Excitement ignited in your eyes, and you checked to see if it was them. But when you opened the message, your heart shattered. The light died in your expression.

Your partner broke up with you. You didn’t know what hurt the most, the unexpected break-up or the fact that they called it off in the most cowardly way possible. Rather than discuss any of this with you in person, they sent a text message telling you that the relationship was over and why they wished to end it. Unsurprisingly, they met someone else during the relationship, another person whom you had never met, but you didn’t wish to meet them. 

It was over. The relationship had come to an end. You didn’t respond to the text. You couldn’t do it, not with your body trembling as a plethora of emotions mercilessly attacked your broken heart.

“Why?” You murmured to yourself, on the verge of tears despite fighting the urge to not ruin your make-up. 

You had loved them so much, yet you couldn’t fathom why they decided to just leave you. No. That was incorrect. You knew exactly why, only you had denied it for far too long.

The sad truth was you had never been their ideal partner. To put it lightly, you didn’t have an hourglass figure. You had always been more…round. Was this really why your partner rejected you? It wasn’t impossible. Your previous partners had rejected you for the exact same reason.

It didn’t take a genius intellect to recognize the pattern. Casual cuddles. Coming up with excuses to not see you that much. Physically keeping their distance from you when surrounded by their friends. Lack of genuine, heartwarming compliments. And the biggest one of all, no kisses. None of your partners had ever kissed you. 

All the pieces came together to create the hurtful reality of your relationships. They never found you attractive. They were ashamed of you, like you were someone that needed to stay miles away from them. And that caused you to feel heartbroken, alone, and most of all, rejected. 

You slouched on the bench and just gazed at the skies, wallowing in your sorrow. Would anyone even see past your appearance?

“Hello, my dear _______.” A familiar, polite voice caught your attention. You turned to find Ardyn standing next to you with his suave smile. 

“Oh...Hey, Ardyn.” You pretended to be happy, but not even a smile could hide your true feelings.

Ardyn’s smile faltered. He knew that look far too well. “Where is your date?”

Your lips quivered. “My date isn’t coming. It’s over…” Confirming it caused a lump to form on your throat, your tears threatening to emerge. 

Ardyn expressed his deep sympathy with just his eyes. “Rejection hurts…doesn’t it?” He took a seat next to you, concern laced in his sultry voice.

You looked away and hugged yourself, unshed tears blurring your surroundings. “Yeah…”

Examining your appearance, Ardyn knew what had happened. He had known ever since the beginning. You had met your partner at one of King Regis’ royal parties and strongly believed they were the one. Little did you know, the one you had been smitten with turned out to be the wrong person. Ardyn had feelings for you before the ball, but couldn’t confess. Not with his own inner demons haunting him. He also should have told you about the snake you had fallen for, but he didn’t have the heart to tell you the truth. You had looked so happy, he had hoped you would be capable of realizing the truth yourself. Whether or not telling you sooner would have made the pain any easier to handle, Ardyn wasn’t sure. All he knee was he had regretted staying quiet.

“It’s not fair,” you whispered, as if speaking became too difficult. 

Your lips trembled uncontrollably, the lump in your throat getting bigger and making your breaths unsteady. It was no use. A loud sob startled Ardyn. Streams of tears soaked your face, but you didn’t care anymore if they would ruin your make-up. You didn’t care about anything. You buried your face in your hands and just let yourself cry. 

Your drvastating sobs tugged at Ardyn’s heartstrings. How could people be this shallow? Even after two-thousand years, he still didn’t understand how they could be this heartless. He loathed people who cared more about outer beauty than what should be a higher priority: inner beauty. In his eyes, a person’s appearance never mattered to him. Unlike most of those imbeciles, Ardyn was far more open with his tastes and focused more on a person’s true self. 

His love for was a blessing you had yet to realize. You felt Ardyn’s hand on your shoulder. That touch alone snapped you out of your anguish, and your tearful eyes shifted to him. Pools of amber kept your gaze still as his hand brushed your delicate cheek.

“What they have done is unforgivable,” he spoke gently, “but I assure you, you shall find that special someone.”

“How?” You demanded, angry at yourself more than him. “Face it, Ardyn, I’m never going to find anyone.” You dropped your arms to your sides. “Just look at me! I’m not like those supermodels or your friends.” More tears blurred your vision. “They’re beautiful…and I’m not! I might as well face reality! I’m not beautiful!”

With wide eyes, Ardyn took your hand. “Now, my dear sweet _______, you mustn’t deceive yourself.”

“I’m not,” you sobbed, sniffling. “What I said is true.”

“I beg to differ,” he challenged, squeezing your hand while brushing away your tears. You remained confused by his words, watching as his fingers caressed your cheek. “Appearances mean nothing to me.”

You didn’t respond. Ardyn’s eyes hypnotized you into staying silent. His caress became slow and sensual. “What?”

A low, teasing chuckle flowed from Ardyn’s lips. “Oh dear. Perhaps I haven’t clarified myself enough.”

“What are you talking about?”

You let out a squeak as he cupped your chin, his thumb teasing your lower lip. “Oh, _______,” he purred. “A lovely individual such as yourself is just hard to resist~. Only a fool would lack the temptation I have at this very moment~. After all, beauty is in the eye of the beholder~.”

The beat of your heart began to accelerate. Just listening to his compassionate and honest words spoke volumes, their powerful impact ending your tears. Ardyn closed the distance between the two of you, and you gasped when he pulled you into his warm embrace. Before you said a word, his lips met yours, freezing you in place. An electrifying sensation pulsated in your body, pleasurable shockwaves weakening you as you sighed into the kiss. His sweet, delicious lips devoured yours, his strong arms pressing you against him. 

This was really happening! Ardyn Izunia, the Chancellor of Niflheim, was romantically _and_ sexually interested in you? Dreams do come true, you mused before your thoughts scattered.

The kiss ended before you realized it, leaving you dizzy with desire. Ardyn tipped your chin up so your eyes faced him. “My love for you is an undying flame that had come to light long ago. You are beautiful just the way you are, my beloved. Never doubt what makes you special in my eyes.”

New tears formed in your eyes, but this time, they were tears of happiness. You surprised Ardyn with a hug and kissed his lips. “Oh, Ardyn! You mean it?”

“But of course!” Ardyn’s prickly cheek grazed yours. “I know true beauty when I see it, and you are an impeccable example.”

“Ardyn. That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“Now then,” Ardyn said, using a tissue to blot the remains of your tears, “how about we get you cleaned up before we enjoy our night together?”

You immediately blushed when you saw the stains on his tissue, and your hands shot up to your face. “Oh no, my make-up!”

“Ah, ah, ah.” He stopped your hands. “It’s not a requirement.” He wiped your make-up off with light strokes. “I prefer to see your natural beauty.”

His reassuring words soothed you, your lips curling into a smile. “Awwwww, Ardyn.”

You had never felt so delighted to hear such praise. Ardyn meant every word of it. He had always loved you, and with just the way his eyes lit up with love and passion, you finally knew he was the one for you.


End file.
